All You Need is Love
by RC2012
Summary: Karl the fanaloka is a crazy and evil genius who wants to defeat King Julien and become the greatest mind in all of Madagascar. But maybe he doesn't need to become a legend, maybe he just needs someone to care about him and love him; and for him to care and love that someone back. Karl X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**All You Need is Love-An All Hail King Julien Fanfic**

Chapter 1

"Thank you Frank, you rock!" King Julien cried up to the sky spirit Frank.

He was outside a shipwrecked ship in the jungle with his friends, Maurice and Clover, having defeated the evil genius fanaloka Karl, who a balloon filled with rocks just landed on.

"Come my friends, let us go home!" King Julien cried.

His friends agreed and they walked home.

A few moments later after the three lemurs left, a female fanaloka was walking by the ship carrying a stick with two jugs of water balanced at each end.

As she walked by the balloon, she heard a moan coming from underneath it.

"What the?"

The female fanaloka set her stick with jugs on it down and came over to the balloon basket. She lifted up the basket a little and saw another fanaloka trapped under it.

"Jesus!" She cried, accidently dropping the basket in her surprise.

"Ow." Karl moaned.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I'll have you out in a jif." The female fanaloka said.

She emptied all the rocks from the balloon basket, lifted it up, and dragged Karl out from under it.

"Hey, hey. How hurt are you? How did this happen?" The female fanaloka asked.

Karl's eyes were shut but he was still conscious, just barely though.

"Must…must…must defeat him…be the only legend on Madagascar."

"What? Who? Defeat who? And what's this about legends?"

But Karl passed out before he could say anything else.

**Saw the third episode of All Hail King Julien on Netflix just today, and I have to say that Karl the fanaloka is my favorite villain of the series.**

**So yeah, this story will be about the female fanaloka taking care of Karl while he heals up and the two falling in love in the process. Feel free to give suggestions for some fluff development between the two.**

**Hoped you enjoyed.**

**~RC**


	2. Chapter 2

**All You Need is Love-An All Hail King Julien Fanfic**

Chapter 2

Karl groaned when he started coming to.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in his bedroom, lying in his bed.

The morning sun was shining into it.

"How, how'd I end up in my room?" The fanaloka said.

He tried sitting up and winced in pain.

Karl looked at his feet and saw that his left foot was in a cast. He also saw that his left arm was in a sling.

"Morning." Said a female voice.

Karl turned to his right and saw a female fanaloka that looked just like him.

She had the same colors of fur as him, but her eyes were blue instead of golden.

She was carrying a tray with food on it.

The female fanaloka walked over to Karl and set the tray gently down on his lap. She smiled at him.

"And how are we feeling today?"

Karl looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What happened?"

The female fanaloka then looked concerned.

"You were under a balloon basket full of rocks. I managed to get you out from under there and up to your room. Your arm and leg were broken so I took care of em."

Karl looked at his broken limbs again. Then he remembered.

_That's right._ He thought. _That balloon fell on me. And Julien…he and his cohorts must've gotten away._

"But don't worry; they should be fully healed in a few weeks."

Karl was snapped out of his thoughts by the female fanaloka's voice and turned his attention back to her.

"Not to sound rude, but who are you anyway?"

The female fanaloka smiled. "My name is Trixie."

"Oh, um, pleasure to meet you, Trixie." Karl said holding out his right paw.

Trixie smiled and shook Karl's paw.

"Say, where's Chauncey?"

"Chauncey?" Trixie asked, furrowing her brow.

Just then a hissing Madagascar cockroach came out of a hole in the hall and headed towards Trixie.

"Chauncey, halt!" Karl commanded.

Chauncey halted.

"It's okay, she just fixed Daddy up, that's all. No need to harm her."

The cockroach made his way over to Karl's bed and climbed up it until it reached Karl's right paw.

He held his paw with the cockroach on it by his face.

"That's Chauncey? Why do you have a cockroach?" Trixie asked.

Karl looked at Trixie.

"Companion and pet." He said, answering her question. He looked at the cockroach and smiled.

"Hey, there. I'm okay, Chauncey. I'm okay. Did you worry about me? I bet you did, I bet you did." Karl said making kisses at the cockroach.

"Oh, okay." Trixie found this to be a little odd since fanaloka usually eat insects instead of keeping them as pets or companions.

Karl placed Chauncey on his left paw, which fortunately wasn't broken like the rest of his arm, and started petting the cockroach. He looked back at Trixie.

"Well thank you, Miss Trixie. For all you've done. So I assume you're going to stay here and take care of me…?"

"Until you are better? Yes, yes I am." Trixie said, finishing Karl's sentence.

"Oh, okay then. Thank you."

Trixie nodded. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

And with that she left the room.

Karl looked down at his tray. There was half a watermelon shell filled with water and a small bowl filled with fruit. He commenced eating his breakfast.

Chauncey started to hiss.

Karl stopped munching on a banana and looked down at his companion and started to stroke its back.

"Now, now, Chauncey. I'm just playing along and pretending that I appreciate her help, until I have healed and she's left."

Chauncey hissed again.

"I'm in no condition to go after Julien again. So I'll let that female fanaloka take care of me until I am healed. Then after she leaves, I'll plot my newest plan to destroy King Julien and become the greatest mind in all of Madagascar."

Karl laughed, but not loudly enough for Trixie to hear him from down below.

He petted Chauncey again and smiled evilly.

"All in good time, all in good time."

Last modified 1/28/15 at 12:04pm

**So what do you guys think of the story so far? Please do leave what you think in your reviews to this story.**

**~RC**


	3. Chapter 3

**All You Need is Love-An All Hail King Julien Fanfic**

Chapter 3

Trixie lay on the sofa by the stairs.

It was now night-time and she was tired from looking after Karl today.

The female fanaloka laid her head down on a pillow and closed her eyes.

But when her head hit the pillow, her being tired disappeared.

She then had trouble falling asleep.

She even had trouble falling asleep last night. Sleeping in someone else's home was a huge change for her, being so used to living on her own. Ever since…

Trixie shook what was left of the thought out of her head. She didn't want to think about it.

But try as she may, the thought would always return. A thought based on a dark and very painful memory. A memory that haunted her to this day.

When she couldn't sleep, Trixie decided to have more of a look around Karl's home.

There was more to Karl's home, or "Karlvetica" as he called it, than King Julien had seen the day before.

The back of the fallen zeppelin was attached to a part of a small cruise ship that Karl somehow managed to get out here.

There were stairs with red carpet that lead up to the second floor.

There were several rooms on the second floor.

A bathroom, a library and study, and most of the others were used to store Karl's inventions.

The last room on the floor was Karl's bedroom, behind the door in the middle of several doors.

Trixie opened the door slowly and peaked inside.

All was quiet. Dark too, save for the moonlight shining into Karl's room.

Karl's bed looked similar to the bed of King Julien, except that there were red velvet curtains around it, all open on all four sides of the bed.

Trixie snuck into his room and over to his bed.

Trixie was on her knees by the bed and her paws were placed on the covers as she looked at Karl.

The male fanaloka was lying on his back with his eyes closed, deep in sleep. The covers were up to his chest, which rose and fell with every breath he took.

Chauncey, the hissing Madagascar cockroach, was lying on a little made bed on the nightstand by Karl's bed.

Trixie stared at the sleeping fanaloka before her.

She had to admit that Karl slept beautifully. And thought that he was very handsome-looking too.

She imagined herself getting under the covers and cuddling with Karl. His body feeling warm and soft against hers. Oh the feeling…

Then Trixie shook her head.

"No, no Trixie. You can't. Karl's…not even into you, probably. Besides, you're here to take care of him until he's fully healed. That's it." She said to herself.

Trixie continued to stare at Karl while he slept.

She suddenly had the desire to wake Karl, and maybe talk to him.

Talk with him just so she won't be alone.

Trixie didn't like to be alone, not since…the thought of the very awful memory occurred. But she had managed to suppress that feeling of not liking to be alone all her life. The feeling didn't return, not so strongly, until…she stayed in Karl's home last night, after she had bandaged him and placed him in his bed.

After that night of being in a place inhabited by someone, by being close by them, she wanted to be close by Karl just so she wouldn't feel alone. Because of the lonely feeling she had, she didn't even get any sleep last night.

Trixie stared at Karl. She wondered if she woke him up and told him about…what happened to her back when she was a child…, maybe he could comfort her. Maybe he could help her move on.

But she couldn't.

That memory was too painful to talk about.

Besides, her problem wasn't any of Karl's concern.

At least that's what she thought.

Trixie sighed.

"C'mon, Trixie. Get out before Karl wake up and feels creeped out by you watching him while he sleeps. Even if he does look very dreamy while he sleeps."

So Trixie left Karl's bedroom and closed the door silently.

She walked down the stairs and approached the sofa.

Trixie suddenly felt tired and yawned.

_Good, maybe now I can get some sleep._ Trixie thought.

She lay down on the sofa, covered herself up with a pale green blanket, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was midnight and Trixie was lying asleep on the sofa. She slept on her side.<p>

She smiled pleasantly.

But several moments later, her smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of fear.

"No, Mommy! Daddy, come back! Please, please come back!"

Trixie started moving her arms and legs frantically around.

The blanket fell off and down onto the floor.

Trixie was sobbing and whimpering uncontrollably.

"PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Trixie woke up and shot up, panting violently.

She looked around the long and wide room with the staircase in it.

It was a dream; it was all just a bad dream. But it seemed so real to Trixie.

But then Trixie remembered.

It wasn't just a bad dream. It was a bad dream based on an event that actually happened to her. When she was just a young fanaloka.

Trixie's breathing returned to normal and she wiped her forehead.

She sighed with relief.

Then something came to her mind.

Trixie got off of the sofa and climbed upstairs. She walked over to Karl's bedroom door and opened it.

She sighed with relief again when she saw that Karl was still asleep.

He had not been awoken by Trixie's screaming.

_Good._ Trixie thought.

The last thing she wanted was to have Karl involved with something that she believed no one could help her face.

She closed the door and walked downstairs.

Trixie sat down on the sofa and read a book she'd gotten out of Karl's small library and study.

She made herself stay awake for the rest of the night.


End file.
